<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Of My Life by BadIdeaMyDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131244">Light Of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadIdeaMyDude/pseuds/BadIdeaMyDude'>BadIdeaMyDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Angst, Pining, Pining Brooke Lohst, PlayRide Is So Good and Wholesome, Well No Angst for now but Idk About Later, Why Don't More People Ship It??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadIdeaMyDude/pseuds/BadIdeaMyDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke and Christine have been friends for a while now but Brooke starts to feel something when she's around Christine. What could it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this instead of finishing my RichJake fanfic-<br/>(also wow long chapter name)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke stared at the girl from across the room. Christine Canigula. The girl had blossomed a friendship with Christine ever since the incident at the play. Turns out, they have a lot in common. And she is a way better friend than the way Chloe treated her (Chloe is just<em> now </em> trying to be a better person since the whole ‘getting a supercomputer implanted in my brain’ thing) Brooke couldn't help staring at her. It just <em> happens </em>. This is the fourth time just this week she found herself staring longingly at Christine. How could she not? Christine had an energy that made the whole room livelier, a smile that was brighter than the sun, a quirkiness that Brooke found adorable and she is obviously cute too. But in a totally platonic “gal pal” way.</p>
<p>Apparently, Christine felt Brooke’s eyes on her and stared back. Brooke then flinched, almost falling off her seat, trying to hide the fact that she was <em> totally not </em>staring at her. Christine then chuckled and turned her attention back on the teacher. Did Christine know that Brooke was staring at her like a lovesick puppy? Was Brooke staring creepy? What if she was? Brooke’s paranoid thoughts overlapping each other, giving her more anxiety than needed. Brooke was so distracted in her thoughts she didn't notice the bell ringing, and a hand tapping her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Brooke? The bell already rang.” Brooke whipped around to see Christine hovering over her.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, guess I didn't notice…” Brooke laughed nervously. She sat up and grabbed her handbag swinging it over her shoulder and began to follow Christine out of class.</p>
<p>“So what are you doing after school?” Christine asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing really,” Brooke actually <em> did </em> have something after class (something having to do with going to her Aunt’s) but she could always cancel it if it meant hanging out with Christine. Why did she like hanging out with Christine so much? “Why are you asking?” </p>
<p>“I was just wondering if you wanted to hang at your house for the day. My dads are having their anniversary today and they’d probably want the house to themselves for the day, so I thought we could hangout!” Christine smiled and turned to Brooke.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, sure!” Brooke tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, the piece that was constantly getting in her face.</p>
<p>“Yay! So I’ll head to your house after school and text you when I get there.” Christine squealed and headed to her class that was on the other side of the building than Brooke’s next class.</p>
<p>Today was going to be a long day considering how much longer classes feel without Christine. (Why did she feel that way?) Especially the wait for school to end, and the pent up anticipation of hanging out with Christine.</p>
<p>And on that thought she headed for class.</p><hr/>
<p>Brooke laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling, every so often checking her phone for any messages from Christine. She continued to stare at the blank white ceiling until she felt a buzz coming from her side.</p>
<p>Christine.</p>
<p>She immediately got up and ran to her door.</p>
<p>“Hey Christine!” She opened the door to an excited Christine holding the straps of her backpack.</p>
<p>Christine almost tackled the other girl. “Brookie!” She gave the other girl a big hug.</p>
<p>Brooke could feel her face turn red at the close contact between the two but returned the hug when she finally got over her paralyzation. Christine’s hair smelled nice. Like vanilla ice cream. But after what felt like the longest and shortest 4 seconds ever the hug ended.</p>
<p>“So what do you want to do?” Christine probed.</p>
<p>“I don't know, what do you wanna do?” Brooke answered with another question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few hours Brooke and Christine talked. It all seemed so… natural. Even though the two only met a month ago it feels like they’ve known each other for years. Their conversations lasted hours depending on how late it is. It all felt <em> right </em>. Brooke had more fun with Christine then she’s ever had.</p>
<p>It was 7:14 and the girls sat on the bed, talking and talking and talking. Christine then decided to scoot herself away from her pillow and reach for it.</p>
<p>“Pillow fight!” She shouted, reaching for her pillow and softly hitting Brooke with it. </p>
<p>Brooke then grabbed her own pillow and hit Christine back with it. The two were now giggling like dorks while continuing to hit each other with Brooke’s fluffy pillows. </p>
<p>They soon got tired and decided to stop. Brooke laid on her bed while Christine laid next to her, placing her head near Brooke’s shoulder. Brooke could feel her heart thumping, feeling like it's going to escape her chest. Her cheeks grew warm and her stomach began to feel queasy. Why did she feel like this? Why was she so flustered? Brooke tried to distinguish the feeling, thinking back on when she last felt like this. The last time she felt like this was… When Brooke had a crush. No, that can't be- Did Brooke have a crush on Christine?</p>
<p>Christine then softly made a sound and began to drift to sleep. Brooke watched Christine’s eyes flutter shut and fall asleep. She looked so pretty. Wait- Did Brooke really just think that? Brooke studied Christine’s face and felt her cheeks grow even more red. (if that was even possible)</p>
<p>Brooke looked at her for the next minute and came to a conclusion.</p>
<p>Brooke Lohst had a huge crush on Christine Canigula.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as you can see, I headcanon Christine has two dad's<br/>also I plan on making this as fluffy as possible if I can<br/>kudos and comments are really appreciated!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>